


Как завещал Хикман

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [7]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune





	Как завещал Хикман

— У меня ничего для тебя нет, Кэп. Нет ни координат, ни улик, ни стратегий, ни вариантов. Ноль без палочки. И доверия тоже нет. Лжец!

Будь Крис на месте Стива Роджерса, то отступил бы. Сделал бы шаг назад, а лучше два. Или же наоборот, шаг вперёд, к Роберту, от которого в эту секунду ничего и не осталось. Один лишь оголённый нерв по имени Тони Старк. Шагнул бы — и подхватил перед падением на пол. 

Происходящее с ними — всего лишь игра на несколько камер. Их окружает пара десятков людей, прожектор слева слепит, но в этом освещении, по словам Джо, скулы у Криса выглядят на экране потрясающе. Даже редактировать особо ничего не надо. 

Происходящее с ними — это сценарий, робкие подсказки, отброшенные Робертом листы и чистая импровизация. На бумаге — сухая злость. На деле — сидящее два года в горле отчаянье, которое требовало выплеска. Потому что Роберт как никто другой знает, что чувствует Тони Старк; что он должен сказать, чтобы полегчало.

Джо будет в восторге от заострившихся скул Криса. А Эванс совсем не в восторге от собственной немоты. 

— Неплохо сыграно. Ещё раз?

Сыграно, как же.

— Ты слишком требователен к себе, — как бы между прочим подмечает Дауни.

Он перевязывает ленту чёрного шёлкового халата. И у Эванса есть пара вопросов: в духе ли Тони Старка такая одежда или Роберт окончательно перепутал сценический гардероб и свой? 

— Что Стиву сделать? — вместо этого устало спрашивает Крис. Они отсняли уже десяток дублей. Интонации в голосе Роберта резали Криса без ножа, вынуждая проваливаться в роль сильнее, чем Эвансу бы хотелось.

— Он и так неплох. Разве нет? Спроси у Джо, — кивает Роберт в сторону. 

— Да мне плевать, что скажет Джо, — Крис кривится и тянется было потереть лоб, но нет, нельзя, придётся поправлять грим и укладку, и съёмка затянется. А Эванс… Ладно, Эванс хочет одного — сыграть так, чтобы у каждого в павильоне перехватило дыхание, как от работы Дауни.

— А на что тогда не плевать?

— Ты знаешь.

Сидя поодаль от всех, они перешёптываются, склонившись друг к другу. Привычка, да и знать никому не нужно, какие порой вещи Крис и Роберт обсуждают во время съёмок, когда уже не осталось сил или наоборот, вдохновение льёт через край.

— Как вариант, — задумчиво тянет Роберт, подавшись к Крису, — мог бы устроить примирение, как завещал Хикман.

— Что он завещал?

Если Крис и знает, кто такой Хикман, то… в общем, проще спросить, чем вспоминать, когда совсем не настроен забивать голову массой ненужной сейчас информацией. 

Улыбка на лице Роберта становится какой-то даже заискивающей, и Крис запоздало понимает, что ответ ему не понравится. Или понравится слишком сильно. С Робертом всегда одно из двух. Чаще второе. Намного чаще.

Ещё и халат этот. Роберт не прикрывается, так и сидит перед Крисом непозволительно близко, а взгляд Эванса блуждает от впадины между рёбрами до шеи. Вот здесь, где шея переходит в плечо, Роберт особенно чувствительный. Однажды он чуть всю спину Крису не расцарапал, пока тот трахал Роберта на спине и, не отрываясь, истязал губами и зубами это место. Хорошо, что были съёмки. Особенно хорошо, что Роберту, как сейчас, не нужно было раздеваться.

— Минет, — по слогам, но очень тихо шепчет Дауни, пристально смотря на Эванса снизу вверх. 

Минет. Что тут такого, верно? Только вот Эванс стоит, а Роберт сидит перед ним на подлокотнике. И спокойствия это не добавляет от слова совсем.

— Минет? Что? В смысле?

— Когда у Хикмана, спросили, как Стиву Роджерсу и Тони Старку примириться после всего того дерьма, то он дал очень простой ответ.

— Тони должен…

— О, нет, детка. Не Тони.

Улыбка на лице Роберта становится ещё шире, и он, слава богу, поднимается, только вот тянет Криса к себе, чтобы наклонился. Будто хочет рассказать какой-то секрет или неприличную шутку. Во всяком случае именно так должны думать окружающие. Криса моментально обдаёт жаром, и единственное, что хоть как-то успокаивает — жарко им обоим. 

Крис знает, как смотрит Роберт, когда хочет. Когда возбуждён.

— Глубокий и долгий минет, Крис. По языку вот сюда, — уточняет Дауни, для наглядности незаметно проведя пальцами по горлу Эванса. — Твой Стив может сделать то же самое, только вот боюсь, никто, кроме меня, не оценит.

Стив не может. А вот Крис более, чем. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, — теперь наступает очередь Криса выставлять их разговор на публике рабочей беседой, — что нужно встать на колени? А потом распахнуть вот этот халат и взять в рот? На тебе есть бельё? Если да, то так даже лучше. Потому что сначала придётся вылизать член через трусы, чтобы напрягся. А уже потом взять на язык.

То, как расширяются зрачки карих глаз, подстёгивает Криса продолжить.

— И не забыть про яйца, ведь тебе особенно нравится, когда лижут яйца и дрочат со слюной. Да?

— Да. Продолжай.

Роберт никогда его не останавливает, какой бы неподходящей не была ситуация. Как сейчас. Но микрофоны выключены, камеры тоже. Никто не запишет ни слова. И не услышит. И не поймёт. Ну, может только Скарлетт или Марк, но им не впервой.

— Как лучше? Втянуть их в рот по очереди или мять в ладони? Или лучше вылизать между, а потом и под ними?

— Только минет, Крис, — выдыхает Роберт почти неслышно, но Крис кожей ощущает на выдохе каждую букву. — Только подставить рот, расслабить глотку и плотно сжимать губы. Чтобы ты не мог вдохнуть или сглотнуть. Чтобы давился слюной. Чтобы покорно ждал, пока я спущу тебе в рот.

Крис благодарен костюмерам за плотные джинсы, в которых не видно, что у него встал. А ещё благодарен всем высшим силам за то, что Роберта послали за все грехи именно ему.

— Расслабься. Я серьёзно. Пока что хватит щенячьего взгляда. Ладно, прости, не щенячьего. Но ты и правда хорошо справляешься. Благодаря тебе эта сцена получается очень личной, — Роберт не лукавит. Крис уже давно научился читать Дауни, и произнесённое им — чистая правда. Пусть Эванс и не успевает так быстро переключиться, ведь только что он думал, как плотно будет брать в рот твёрдый член, а в следующую минуту его наполняет тепло и благодарность за необходимую и приятную похвалу раньше, чем он понимает, что произошло.

— Если ты так говоришь, то всё круто. Ты ведь знаешь…

— Знаю, — Роберт его перебивает, но мягким прикосновением касается руки и в какой-то момент утыкается лбом в грудь. И вздыхает пару раз очень глубоко. Со стороны не происходит ничего необычного. Они как-то уснули на общем диване чуть ли не в обнимку, и никого это не смутило. А вот сейчас Криса очень смущает, что он зациклился на себе и как-то пропустил момент, что Роберту сцена уже далась нелегко.

— Тогда знай ещё, что в первый раз, когда ты назвал его лжецом, я чуть к твоим ногам не упал, — коротко потрепав Роберта по голове, Крис с нежностью улыбается.

Напряжённые минуту назад плечи Роберта постепенно расслабляются. Он кивает, мол, услышал, понял, принял и благодарен.

— Ну, теоретически, ты подсознательно хотел быть достойным завещания. Хикман может гордиться тобой, Крис.

— Скажешь это после съёмок, когда я всё сделаю по его заветам.


End file.
